


First Real Kiss

by SpellCasterLight



Series: First Real Kiss Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Alcohol, M/M, Mission Fic, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Sometimes, your first kiss, isn't your first real kiss. [Inoichi x Shikamaru]
Relationships: Yamanaka Inoichi/Nara Shikamaru
Series: First Real Kiss Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: So I knew I wanted to write a seduction mission for our dear Nara here but didn't really know where it was gonna go. Then the random dialogue fairies visit and, yano, you just gotta let them lead! Also; random bonus; I think this is the first story with these characters together as the main so go me I suppose! xD
> 
> It also goes without saying but if the pairing isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Age difference relationship, affair type situation, alcohol, seduction mission

"Shikamaru; you don't _have_ to do this," Tsunade said in a way that silently added 'but please do we need you'. "We can hopefully find someone else who fits the description."

"Key word there is _hopefully_ isn't it?" Shikamaru ran a hand over his ponytail in thought for a second before sighing heavily. "This is such a drag but I'm in."

A Chunnin on an S Rank mission; that was something for the history books.

Inoichi wasn't _surprised_ per say but he was _impressed_ at his friend's son's quick compliance to do the mission. It was a nasty one and the fact that Shikamaru was so young made this a mission that could realistically leave a bad taste in his mouth for a very long time.

"Can I ask for something in return then?"

"Yes of course," Tsunade agreed with a slight nod and a clasp of hands. "If I can accommodate it then no problem."

"Who else have you assigned to this mission?"

"Well aside from Inoichi here no one yet," the Hokage replied motioning to him.

"I assumed you were on it because you're here," Shikamaru confirmed nodding lightly. The young Nara clicked his teeth before looking at the Hokage again. "I just wanted to know if the third member of the team could be someone who, you know, I _don't_ have to interact with every day, like Asuma or Kakashi."

The Yamanaka suspected it would be something like that; Shikamaru would want to minimize the humiliation of the whole thing.

"I'll get someone you've never talked to before and won't have any reason to talk to again for an extremely long time," the elder woman smiled.

"Thank you Lady Hokage."

Inoichi was again impressed. Anyone else wouldn't have bothered thanking the woman for granting their request when they had just agreed to a mission like he just had but, like a smart political mind he had done the proper thing.

The Hokage turned to him. "What do you need from your teammate? Anything in particular?"

"Just a heavy sleeping jutsu," he replied honestly. "Everything else I can handle."

The Hokage nodded firmly before turning back to the younger man.

"You leave tomorrow morning," Tsunade then handed Shikamaru a scroll. "These contain your mission clothes; we have your measurements on file."

"Probably the first time that's ever been used," the Nara heir half joked.

"I must remind you this is an S Rank mission; so you can't speak of the mission contents to anyone."

"Understood Lady Hokage," Shikamaru confirmed with a nod, putting the scroll away in his mission pouch.

"Meet at the gates at nine hundred hours, your third team member, when I figure out who that is, will meet you there; you're dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy; will you help me with my sensory technique tomorrow?" Ino practically threw the question at him as soon as he got in the door and sat down for the dinner already being served.

"I'm afraid I can't petal," he replied and she immediately looked put out. "I leave for a mission first thing."

"Oh really?" His daughter pouted openly before poking her plate of pasta dejectedly. "Okay."

"What time do you leave?" His wife asked dishing up her own plate.

"I'll be at the gate at nine hundred hours," he smiled. "It's a Saturday so I'll try not to wake you up when I leave."

When silence fell the Yamanaka clan head let his thoughts drift as he watched his daughter slurp her spaghetti.

What would she say if she knew what kind of mission Shikamaru had agreed to earlier that day? What the mission entailed? Would she laugh? He hoped not, he hoped he raised her better than that. Would she feel sympathy for her teammate? Most likely.

He wondered what Shikaku, Shikamaru's father and his own dear friend, would say if he knew? Especially if he knew _he_ was the one going to be working with him on this. He imagined his friend trying to pull off a 'whatever these things happen' feeling but giving him a silent firm look that told him if anything happened to his son on Inoichi's watch, friendship be dammed, he'd kill him himself.

Ino would never have to complete a mission of that sort herself, being a clan heir, she was exempt by default. Shikamaru should have been as well but unfortunately the target had very _particular_ physical tastes and no one else really fit the description like he did.

Ino, at that moment, turned to him with a frown. "You okay daddy?"

He smiled; he would do everything he could to look after Shikamaru; for Shikamaru himself, but also everyone who cared for him as well. "Yes, my petal, I'm alright; just thinking."

When Ino's frown only deepened so he reached out to pet her head making her smile childishly.

"Everything's okay. I promise."

Later that night, when Ino kissed his cheek and cheerily whispered goodnight; it only seemed to solidify the idea that he needed to look after Shikamaru more.


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out the third member of their squad was Pota Shimura; a Jonin Inoichi had worked with before but, as promised, Shikamaru had never even heard of.

They immediately headed right towards the Land of Whirlpools and it took most of the day to get to their location; a well-known bar and hotel in the tourist sector.

They checked in under the fake booking information they had and when they found the room, they found it to be quite large, a suite, with a bedroom, bathroom and second adjoining bedroom they could use to set up their surveillance monitors.

Inoichi turned the Nara.

"Okay; go get a shower and changed; me and Pota will set up the cameras and other equipment."

Shikamaru nodded and headed into the bathroom after grabbing his mission pack. When Inoichi heard the water of the shower turn on they set to work.

Several cameras and microphones in the bar; same with the front hall, the elevator and in the hallway leading to their room. Every corner of where Shikamaru would be talking to the target was covered. They would hear and see everything.

"Pity we won't be able to give him help," Pota said with a grimace. "If he doesn't know what to say or do, I mean."

Inoichi nodded with his own slight downturn of lips.

An earpiece would be spotted at such close range and if Inoichi tried to guide the Nara with sensory techniques, well, it's hard to concentrate on what's in front of you when there's a disembodied voice yapping in your head.

"Shikamaru's smart he'll figure it out. We can only do our part to help make this as painless as possible."

Pota 'hmm'ed' in agreement before checking over the cameras. "Targets here."

Inoichi investigated screen four and, yes, the target had just entered and was heading to the bar. Perfect. Shikamaru wasn't out of the bathroom yet so the target had time to start drinking before he showed up.

The bathroom door opened and Shikamaru came out in his mission clothes.

"These boots weigh more than my whole body I'd bet," Shikamaru muttered tapping the toe of his black rocker boots on the carpeted floor.

His hair was down from its usual Nara style ponytail, which was strange enough on its own. He was wearing a dark red button up shirt leaving the first few buttons undone starting to show off his chest, the sleeves rolled up showing off his forearms, but his wrists were decorated in black woven bands.

Black jeans hugged his legs and hips snuggly, his shirt tucked into his jeans gave the Nara a tall and lean look.

The look was completed by the boots Shikamaru had mentioned, coming up to just below his knees and decorated in metal. Speaking of metal, the only thing _normal_ about the Nara's appearance was his metal studded earrings.

Dressed up like that Shikamaru could pass for eighteen or nineteen, maybe twenty at a push; just legal and therefore young enough for the target's interests.

"You look good," Inoichi gave Pota a small glare and Pota shrugged in response. "What? He does."

"I feel _ridiculous_ ," Shikamaru replied rubbing his hands over his face before stretching out his neck and rolling his shoulders. "Is the guy here yet?" Inoichi nodded. "Run me through this one more time before I go down."

"Abara Welka is the target," the Yamanaka pointed to him on the screen and Shikamaru nodded moving one of the bands on his left wrist.

"He is a member of an underground group that deal in the kidnapping and selling of women and girls for, well you can imagine what for, and it's been starting to cause civil unrest in multiple places on the map."

"Our mission is to extract information from him, to find out where the headquarters is so the Hidden Leaf can plan its next move."

"Now, previous teams have been tailing him for weeks learning his movements. The man always has an entourage of some kind making a fight-and-grab mission impossible. The group would instantly know someone was on to them, and the headquarters would be abandoned fast and, even worse, the women would simply be disposed of."

"The only time he seems to be alone is when he goes to this bar every other Saturday to have a quiet drink and-"

"Find a man for the evening," Shikamaru finished with an eye roll.

"Yea exactly," Inoichi nodded. "The previous teams had seen him leave with several men before and all of them had the same main physical characteristics. Shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, lean build, slight dressed up alternative look, closer to just legal than not; you get the picture."

Shikamaru nodded messing with the bands on his wrists again.

"All we need you to do is get him to come to this room without alerting him to your real motive or alerting anyone else in the bar that something is going on. If it looks like he's just found another lover for the evening no one will think anything out the ordinary is happening. After that we can take over."

Shikamaru sighed deeply. "Never done anything like this before, guess there's a first time for everything."

Inoichi placed a hand of Shikamaru's shoulder trying to contain his own frown; Shikamaru wasn't even old enough to get into bars, the only time he'd been anywhere that sold alcohol was to pick up his father. He hardly had experience going to that kind of establishment and picking up a one-night stand. This would be _all_ kinds of new for the younger man; and not in a good way.

"Good luck," Pota muttered and Shikamaru waved back lazily behind him as he left.

They could immediately see him, through the TV screens linked to the cameras, making his way towards the bar.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Pota asked taking a seat beside him on the other chair in front of the screens.

"He'll pull this off," Inoichi nodded firmly.

Through the cameras they saw Shikamaru enter the half empty bar a moment later, pausing a few steps in to run a hand through his hair and pull on his bracelet, before making his way over to lean on the bar and order a drink.

Whether Shikamaru meant to draw attention to himself with the time he stopped to fix his appearance Inoichi didn't know, but it worked. Their target had followed Shikamaru with his eyes his whole walk across the room.

"He's got his attention already," Pota said almost sounding impressed. "Seems I was worrying for nothing."

Inoichi couldn't exactly tell what Shikamaru ordered but it came in a whisky glass and the Nara took a seat in a bar stool at the bar, not crossing his legs but using the foot rest of the bar stool beside him to set his foot on, showing off his leg muscles with the angle.

He watched as Shikamaru took in his surroundings with a lazy air lingering on some people longer than others before falling on their target. Inoichi could see Abara staring right back at him. If it was part of his plan or not, he saw Shikamaru turn his head away slightly and run his free hand through his hair again.

"Abara can't keep his eyes off him," Pota muttered lowly. "This might be easier than we all thought."

Inoichi let out a sound of agreement even if he did feel slightly sick at watching a known criminal check out his best friends' son.

Abara motioned to a waiter and they heard through the microphones that Abara asked the waiter to 'give the gorgeous brunette at the bar another drink on him'

Shikamaru had caught him on his fishing line already it seemed.

The Nara finished his drink with an exaggerated but elegant movement of his neck and a lick of his lips before setting the empty glass down to run his fingers over the rim as he scanned the room again.

Inoichi couldn't ever remember seeing Shikamaru _enjoy_ an alcoholic beverage. Shikaku had convinced him to take a sip of sake once and the boy had spat it out immediately pulling a face that made Shikaku, himself and Choza all burst out laughing. Whatever Shikamaru had ordered must have been mild or sweet or both. Which begged the question how on earth did he know what to order?

They saw Shikamaru's head gaze up to meet the waiter from earlier offering Shikamaru another of the drink he ordered before motioning to Abara himself. When Shikamaru turned his head in the target's direction Abara toasted his own drink.

The next thing they saw was Shikamaru, keeping eye contact with Abara the whole time, take an elongated sip of his drink before getting up from his bar stool and making his way over to him.

Again, whether he meant to or not, Shikamaru seemed to be subtly amplifying his hip movements as he walked and Abara couldn't seem to look away.

Pota spoke up then sounding mildly entertained. "Has Shikamaru done this before?"

Inoichi had to blink to get his brain working enough to answer. "I; I don't _think_ so."

"Mannnn;" Pota let out a whistle before a low laugh. "Boy's gonna be _all_ kinds of trouble in the future in that case."

Inoichi could very easily guess what Pota meant by that but, unfortunately, the Yamanaka wanted to gag as the only image that slid into his brain was of Shikamaru having to do this again on more missions, not for his own want of a partner.

Shikamaru motioned to the seat beside Abara with a flick of his fore finger, the same hand holding the glass and muttered a "mind if I join you?" to which Abara replied with pulling out the chair and saying "yes please do".

Shikamaru sat, again setting his foot on the seat beside his' footrest and Abara traced his leg with his eyes before offering his hand to introduce himself.

The target had bit the fishing line; now all Shikamaru had to do was reel him.

For the next hour and twenty minutes Inoichi and Pota watched Shikamaru spin lie after lie about himself to this criminal that kept buying him drink after drink and made any excuse to touch him, from asking about his earrings to his bracelets.

The Yamanaka wished he could somehow tell Shikamaru to _hurry up_. The longer he talked to the man the more drinks Shikamaru was being plied with and Inoichi didn't know how Shikamaru was still vertical never mind mentally sound; _did_ Shikamaru go to bars without his father knowing? Cause a light weight would be on their knees by now, and, worst of all, Inoichi got this feeling that _something_ bad was going to happen.

And then it did.

Abara, looking like he'd had one-too-many, cupped Shikamaru's cheek and pulled him into a kiss.

To Shikamaru's credit, he didn't freak out or panic, not that they could see anyway, he simply fisted his free hand in the target's shirt, the one not around his glass, and kissed back.

Inoichi gulped back the bile in his throat and turned away from the monitors for a second to get his head on straight.

This was a _mission_. Shikamaru was simply _doing his job_.

When he turned back to the monitor, they weren't kissing but Shikamaru's hand was still fisted in Abara shirt and Abara still had his hand the Nara's cheek.

"My room is upstairs," they heard Shikamaru tell Abara in a low tone. "Join me?"

The way he said it, it didn't _seem_ like a question, but more of a statement, but Abara didn't seem like he would have said no anyway by the half smirk half grin on his face.

Shikamaru seemed to make a show of keeping their eyes locked as he downed his glass before grabbing Abara's hand and pulling him out of the bar.

Abara kissed Shikamaru several more times, they saw through the cameras in the front hall and hallway to the rooms, making them take _far_ longer than it should have to make their way to the room Inoichi and Pota were in.

They saw Abara pull Shikamaru into another kiss as the Nara pulled them into the room and kick the door closed.

Pota waited until Shikamaru had maneuvered Abara onto the bed before hitting him with a powerful sleep jutsu. He was out like a log a second later.

"Very nicely done," Pota praised coming out of his hiding spot and Inoichi followed.

"Do you need me for anything right now?" Shikamaru asked running the back of his hand over his mouth. "I want to clean my teeth."

Inoichi didn't blame him, honestly.

"You've done your part, leave the rest to us."

When Shikamaru left for the bathroom and Pota started dismantling their equipment, now that it was no longer needed, Inoichi stood beside the passed-out man and raced through the hand signs he knew off by heart.

"Now; where is that headquarters located?"

He placed his hands on either side of Abara's head and started the deep dive of memories to find the information they came for.


	4. Chapter 4

Information retrieved, equipment packed up, the room, and Abara himself, messed up enough to look like a one-night stand happened that Abara was too drunk to remember later; and the three shinobi were heading home, mission successful.

When they were safely in the Land of Fires borders, they were able to slow down until Inoichi decided it would best to call it a night.

Shikamaru looked like he wanted nothing more than to crawl into his sleeping bag and sleep for years. Pota seemed to notice this too.

"I'll take first watch," he offered and the Nara didn't argue, didn't say _anything_ , just nodded and crawled through the tent flap.

"Maybe you should make sure he's alright yea?" Pota whispered to him. "I can't imagine having to make out with that guy to be pleasant."

Inoichi felt more bile crawl up his throat at the memories of seeing Shikamaru's earlier kisses through the screen.

"Yea I'll talk to him. Come wake me after your watch."

"Will do."

When Inoichi entered the tent, he found Shikamaru lying on top of his sleeping bag, minus his Chunnin jacket, with one arm flung over his eyes and his other over that arm.

"You alright Shikamaru?" The Yamanaka started, trying to tread lightly. "You wanna talk about it?"

Shikamaru did lower his arms to lie on his chest instead, something to confirm he had indeed heard his question, but didn't say anything.

"If it helps, we'll be able to save a lot of lives with the information you got us."

Shikamaru nodded at that.

"That does help actually yea."

"I'm not your father; unfortunately I can't read you just with a glance," Inoichi smiled and he saw the Nara's lips twitch upwards in amusement. "You'll need to tell me what you're thinking."

"It's stupid," Shikamaru said turning his head away from the elder male.

"I very much doubt that," the blond male rebutted moving to sit beside the Nara. "If it's bothering you, it isn't stupid."

Shikamaru sighed openly looking forlorn before letting his eyes slid shut. Inoichi saw his closed eyes scrunch up in confusion or anger, he couldn't quite tell, before the younger man sighed again his shoulders dropping fully to the floor. He kept his eyes closed when he spoke.

"…That was my first kiss."

Inoichi was glad Shikamaru had his eyes closed because he wasn't sure he hid his expression of shock and guilt too well.

He felt like _kicking_ himself; how had he _never_ considered this a possibility? How had the _Hokage_ not considered this? He was only sixteen years old, he wasn't in a relationship, not that Shikaku knew of anyway; why had he not seen this coming? So now anytime anyone brought up first kisses Shikamaru was going to think about a kiss with a criminal that kidnapped women and little girls by the truckload simply because someone paid his gang and, from what Inoichi had seen in the man's memories, because he _enjoyed_ it.

He had promised himself he would look after the boy on this mission; well he'd failed at that hadn't he?

"It's stupid isn't it? Giving a damn about something like that," Shikamaru spoke up seeming to take Inoichi's silence as a direction to keep talking. "But, _ugh_ I don't know, maybe it's just Sakura and Ino's stupid girl talk getting to me."

The Nara turned his head to look him in the face, and Inoichi was almost amazed to see him looking slightly lost.

"But your first kiss is supposed to _mean_ something isn't it? Supposed to be with someone you trust and care about?"

Inoichi felt his answer doomed either way. If he said yes it would confirm Shikamaru's fears, if he said no it would greatly demean the meaning behind future kisses the boy would be given.

"Doesn't matter I suppose," Shikamaru concluded sitting up. "What's done is done. In a few day's I'll get over it."

He felt that bile again at the defeated tone Shikamaru had. "Shi-"

" _Honestly_ ," his voice was almost pleading now, begging him to drop the topic so he could stew in own misery. "Forget I even said anything."

A crossroads appeared somewhere in the blonde's mind; he could talk to the boy more, try to make him see with words or he could-

He promised himself he would watch over the boy; didn't that mean soothing wounds when damage was done? Rebuilding what needed repaired? Correcting deceived wrongs?

He cupped the younger boys jaw in his hands, and he watched for alarm or worry; but only found slight confusion. He moved his face in one fluid movement towards his before stopping, giving Shikamaru time to move or pull away or hit him even.

When he could feel Shikamaru's breath come out in puffs against his own lips, he paused for another second to flick his gaze down to the younger man and found, again no panic or fear, if _anything_ the questioning look from a moment ago was gone.

One lick of his bottom lip, a solidifying of resolve, then he firmly, but gently; pressed their lips together.

Another moment where he didn't move didn't even _think_ of breathing. He didn't let his mild panic show when he felt Shikamaru put his hands on his chest to push him away. He simply moved back, slowly, to get out of Shikamaru's space. He would deal with whatever backlash Shikamaru gave him willingly; _why_ did he think this was a good idea?

Shikamaru however didn't seem to want that because he followed him connecting their lips again.

Small, light as feather touches, of simple lips on lips began and Inoichi could feel tingles diffuse through his lips at the innocent movements.

Never breaking the joining of their mouths, Shikamaru, moved to rest his fingertips on Inoichi's neck shyly and run his tongue over the elder males bottom lip, almost questioningly.

He moved his hands from Shikamaru's jaw to the nape of his neck and pulled him in firmer.

When mouths opened and tongues met, he let Shikamaru lead what he wanted, this was supposed to be for _him_ after all; and what happened surprised him, the boy was full of surprises tonight.

Most people sped up, started a fight for dominance and control that left you gasping; this was not at all like that, nothing of the sort. This was slow, ever so _slow_ , this was exploratory, patient, learning, _tasting_ instead of _devouring_ , and it made Inoichi's grip on reality slip just a little more.

He was right; Shikamaru had ordered something sweet earlier, something with sugar, because he could still feel some of the granules on the Nara's teeth when he ran his tongue over them.

He felt those tentative fingers again move, glide almost, across cheek and down his neck while the other hand came to lie on his shoulder, Inoichi could hardly even feel the touch it was so light.

Shikamaru was so; _gentle_. Like any touch firmer than a graze of his fingertips would hurt the older man. He didn't think he expected that, not with how firm and in control his kisses looked earlier.

He felt Shikamaru run his fingers through the hair the made up his ponytail, from base to tip, before wrapping his hand around it in a firm hold and running his palm down it again. It was; such a _strange_ thing to want to do that it made him silently laugh.

It was only when Shikamaru pulled back, and he could take in how dark a brown his eyes were and how dark a hue his lips had taken on did the true gravity of the situation punch him in the stomach.

"Thank you."

Inoichi had to stop and play that back a few times for the words to make sense, of all the things he thought he would say; that wasn't one of them.

"I know why you did it," Shikamaru looked at him with understanding and gratitude. "You didn't want the thoughts of my first kiss to be with him, for a mission. You wanted me to have something better, didn't you?"

He didn't even reply, didn't have to, nothing got by that boy.

Shikamaru looked away and down but didn't remove the hand from his shoulder or ponytail. Inoichi, almost impatiently, awaited the end of the younger man's sentence by letting his palm skim Shikamaru's arm in a sort of half comforting gesture.

"That was definitely better."

He squashed the flicker of male pride down quickly at the brown-haired boy's words, this _wasn't_ about him.

"I won't tell anyone," Shikamaru carried on looking open and honest when he met his eyes again, he was smart enough to assume what could, _would_ , happen; to _both_ of them. "Don't worry about that."

He hadn't even _thought_ about that. He hadn't even thought about _any_ of the possible repercussions, but, obviously Shikamaru had; and yet, let him kiss him anyway. He couldn't tell which was worse so he didn't even try.

"I have a question for you; about earlier."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in invitation.

"How did you know what to order at the bar?"

The Nara released an, almost scoff, at that.

"I didn't; I just ordered the first thing on the cocktail menu hanging on the wall behind the bar," Inoichi very nearly laughed, of course he did. "I believe it was called a Sloe Gin Fizz. Not the greatest thing I've ever tasted but definitely better than that Sake you guys made me try."

The Yamanaka _did_ laugh at that. "It's an acquired taste."

"You know that's fancy talk for 'it's awful' right?"

"And for your next question-" Shikamaru cut him off when he opened his mouth again. "–I took one of dad's anti-drunk food pills from the medicine cabinet last night and took it just before leaving the bathroom. That gave it the time to start kicking in before I got to the bar."

Inoichi shouldn't have been impressed, shouldn't have been surprised at this stage; but he was both, in spades.

"You _are_ a Nara; through and through."

The Yamanaka nearly jumped out of his skin when Shikamaru placed a quick peck to his lips before pulling back and smugly grinning, well, as much as a grin as a Nara was capable of anyway.

"But as sneaky as a Yamanaka."

Inoichi didn't really know how to take that.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time he saw the Nara heir, after heading home and reporting to the Hokage that is, was only a few days later when his family and the Akimichi's were invited to dinner at the Nara household.

Inoichi's eyes found Shikamaru as he descended the stairs at the noise of them entering the house.

He smiled at the boy and Shikamaru gave his own smile back.

Inoichi gave a small internal sigh of relief; it looked like they were going to be okay after all.

When he next glanced back at the Nara he caught him running his thumb over his bottom lip and the Yamanaka clan head had to look away quickly or his mind would race.

"What's up?" The blond looked up, eyes wide at Shikamaru's teasing tone. "See something interesting?"

Shikamaru made his way down the last steps, tapped his fist against Inoichi's upper arm and smirked before turning and making his way over to Ino and Choji.

The Yamanaka Jonin, experienced shinobi, head of the Analysis Team, and member of Konohagakure's Intelligence Division felt _completely_ thrown for a loop; maybe Pota was right, that boy would be trouble when he was older.


	6. Sequel Link

Sequel to this story can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331780


End file.
